40 pasos adelante, 51 detrás
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Kiryuu Zero aprovecho la oportunidad las primeras diez veces, por supuesto después de la onceava ya no le importaba. O… Donde Zero retrocede en el tiempo cada vez que muere (o viaja entre dimensiones, honestamente, solo su vida). Serie de One-Shot aleatorios.
1. Prologo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **40 pasos adelante, 51 detrás**

Resumen: Kiryuu Zero aprovecho la oportunidad las primeras diez veces, por supuesto después de la onceava ya no le importaba.

O… Donde Zero retrocede en el tiempo cada vez que muere (o viaja entre dimensiones, honestamente, solo su vida).

Serie de One-Shot aleatorios.

Los personajes (los que no son Oc) no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Kyriuu Zero había tenido una buena, larga y plena vida…

Había logrado matar al bastardo de Kuran (los dos) se había casado con Yuki, se había casado con el bastardo Kuran (ancestro) tuvieron dos hijos – sus más grandes orgullos fuesen vampiros o cazadores—, Ayudo al bastardo (ancestro) Kuran y luego lo mato, había salvado a su hermano, había matado a Shizuka, se había vuelto hijo de Shizuka, había matado al presidente de la asociación de cazadores y usurpado el puesto, había (de alguna manera) salvado a los Papas Kuran (agradables personas) y había matado al Kuran bastardo (ojos heterocromaticos) o lo había salvado, había disuelto el concejo vampírico y se había casado con el bastardo Kuran…

Corrección de supuesto: Kiryuu Zero había tenido _Varias_ buenas vidas…

Nunca pareció ser suficiente y tampoco parecía obtener nunca la respuesta acerca del ¿Por qué? sucedía. Cada vez, hiciera lo que hiciera volvía en el tiempo una y otra vez, en el camino Zero había dejado de lado su habitual porte frio y ahora era más como una extraña y aterradora combinación de Yuuki y el bastardo Kuran, para su gran desconcierto. Ah! y también había conseguido bastante bueno para salvar el mundo (vampírico, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía aun). Incluso ayudó al bastardo Kuran a completa voluntad (y a manipular a los otros vampiros bastardos) unas cuantas veces.

Heck, Zero incluso se había casado una o dos veces! (con vampiros de sangre pura, no menos. Abecés con Yuuki – en su versión humana o vampírica—o con el bastardo Kuran- seguía sin entender como sucedía eso- lo gracioso del caso era que se casara con quien se casara siempre-de alguna manera- tenía a sus dos mismos hijos –Ai y Ren Kuran/Kiryuu/Hio/Cross, sus apellidos eran lo único que variaban—quienes, algunas veces, de alguna manera también recordaban sus vidas y abecés le reclamaban por ello (que, de nuevo, seguía sin entender como sucedía ¿Sus genes Kuran? Tal vez)

Esta vida sin embargo estaba llegando a su fin. Zero estaba en su lecho de muerte, tomando sus últimas respiraciones. Esta vez completamente solo, pues en esta vida no le habían dado ganas de soportar todas las locuras de su habitual vida y decidió vivir como huraño marginal en las montañas, por ello en completa paz, cerró los ojos una última vez.

Y luego se despertó.

Zero se sentó en su cama. Desorientado, tratando de adivinar donde carajos estaba esta vez (abecés despertaba en casa de sus padres antes del incidente, otras veces despertaba en su cuarto de la casa de Papá Cross-con el tiempo se acostumbro a llamare así- otras veces, por la piedad y amabilidad de su corazón, se encontraba en el cuarto de la mansión Hio pues abecés Shizuka se le metía la magnífica idea de adoptarlos tanto a él como a Ichiru como sus hijos -Shizuka y Cross eran variables extrañas-, etc.) Después de momentos de analizar su entorno se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Papá Cross. Oh, lastima. No podría salvar a sus padres esta vez, seria para la próxima. Se miró a sí mismo.

-" _Hm... Soy un niño otra vez_ "-Murmuró para sus adentros.

Siempre-por razón x, que todavía no encontraba- Zero se devolvía entre las edades de nueve y dieciséis años. Esta vez era un poco más joven, parecía. En realidad era un buen cambio de ritmo, apenas podía recordar algo de cuando tenía siete años.

Zero bostezó y se levantó de la cama. Se rascó la espalda y parpadeó, sombrío, ante dos carteles, uno del anime de Bleach y otro de Guns N' Roses.

- _"Eso es extraño... ¿pensé que no conseguí ese cartel hasta que tenía quince años?"_

Algo estaba aquí estaba mal...

-¡Papi!—Zero grito—¿¡Qué año es!?

No fue hasta su catorceava vida que pudo salvar la vida de Kaien Cross de ser devorado por una horda de niveles E después de una fuerte disputa con él presidente de la asociación de cazadores. El primer par de veces que Zero había vuelto, se había roto en sus brazos. Cuando finalmente llegó a conocer a Kaien se dio cuenta de que Cross era un hombre muy complaciente. Era del tipo que rodaba con los golpes y no miraba un ojo cuando algo extraño le fue lanzado, sobre todo si venia de parte de Zero pues realmente le adoraba como su propio hijo, igual que Shizuka (a veces). Por ello Zero los amaba en pedazos.

-Es… (Cualquier época del año, el autor es demasiado vago para averiguar las matemáticas...) –gritó Cross de nuevo

-¿Qué edad tiene Yuuki?—Él gritó.

-¡Quince y demasiado vieja para ti!—esta vez gritaron Ichiru y Kaito de vuelta, completamente ansiosos, se podía escuchar su pelea desde afuera de su habitación.

-"Esto es nuevo."- Zero parpadeó.

Zero tenía siete años. Zero tenía siete años y todos los demás tenían su edad normal. Y al parecer las cosas no eran tan exactamente como las recordaba si su hermano Ichiru de 16 años y Kaito de 19 años que entraban en la habitación, decía algo.

Esto complica las cosas.

Muchos de sus planes eran nulos y sin valor ahora. Era demasiado joven para ser un cazador, que era una parte bastante grande de los planes de la A a la M (a Zero realmente le gustaba ser un cazador). También era demasiado joven para los planes de la P a la Q.

- _"Supongo que tendré que hacerlo_."—Zero entró en el cuarto de baño, ignorando deliberadamente a Ichiru y Kaito que intentaban interrogarlo acerca de su repentino interés en Yuki Kuran si antes la aborrecía, como a cualquier sangre pura por el intento de transformación fallido de Shizuka, se detuvo ante la visión de sí mismo en el espejo.

Realmente era un adorable niño de siete años. Bastante angelical si tenía que ser realmente justos.

Zero sabía exactamente qué hacer ahora.

-¡Papi! ¿¡Me prestas tu linda tunica blanca!?

-¡Sí! ¡No la ensucies o te patearé el trasero!"

Los Cross tenían unos pulmones muy buenos.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Zero entró en la decrépita mansión como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Sabía dónde estaban los Niveles E, qué libros no estaban llenos de porno y, más importante aún, dónde estaba Kuran Rido.

Se acercó al ataúd y abrió lentamente la tapa.

Rido miró con asombro. Por encima de él había un niño pequeño vestido de blanco. No podía se vampiro, ni tampoco cazador, pero tampoco era humano, su aura se sentía.. Piadosa. El ser tenía el pelo blanco Platinado, y los ojos de un color amatista claros. El niño, no, el ángel le sonrió compasivamente.

-Kuran Rido—el querubín sonrió benevolentemente, su voz como campanillas, más hermosa que la de un niño de sangre pura—Yo soy tu salvación.

Mirando hacia atrás unos años más tarde, Rido tardó más de lo que le gustaría admitir el darse cuenta de que Zero no era un ángel.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

 _Omake: Vista_

 _Vida dieciseisava? Honestamente no importa_ -

* * *

 ** _¡Tú! ¡Demonio!_**

Tum, Tum, Tum llegaron pasos furiosos.

Los cuatro sangre puras vigilaban cautelosamente la puerta mientras los truenos se hacían más fuertes.

¡BAM!

-¡Kuran!—gritó una voz furiosa.

¡BAM!

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ USTED? ¡BASTARDO!

¡BAM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar un furioso Ichiru Hio. Sus ojos rojos enloquecidos se acercaron a al príncipe de los vampiros, su mente sólo registró su objetivo.

-¡TÚ!—Ichiru rugió. Se lanzó contra el hombre desconcertado.

-¡Ichiru!—Gritó Yuuki mientras luchaba por mantener a su novio restringido. Ichiru era sorprendentemente más fuerte que de costumbre—¡Calma, Papá, un poco de ayuda aquí!"

Haruka cubrió su perplejidad con una cara de Poker y le dio al peli plateado de mal comportado un zape firme en la cabeza.

-Abajo, Puppy—dijo Haruka

Yuuki suspiró aliviada cuando Ichiru se quedó inmóvil ante el golpe inesperado.

Ichiru dejó de luchar y se volvió hacia su suegro para quejarse.

-¿Para qué era eso?–gimió él–¡Eso duele!

Haruka sólo _"hmphed"_ a él en respuesta.

Yuuri finalmente soltó a su novio una vez que su madre Juuri saco una promesa reacia de Ichiru para abstenerse de atacar a nadie-Kaname-.

-Quizá podrías explicar ese repentino ataque de locura, ¿eh?—arrastro Haruka, completamente desconcertado acerca de la agresividad de su casi tercer hijo normalmente tranquilo y dulce.

-¡Estaba perfectamente justificado!—exclamó Ichiru, volviéndose a fulminar a Kaname quien sólo levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Eso es...? -exclamó Yuuki, incrédula.

-Sí, por favor, dinos—dijo Kaname

-¡No actúes como si no lo supieras!—Ichiru señaló con furia a Kaname—¡Sé lo que le hiciste a Zero!

Juuri, Yuuki y Haruka parpadearon en incomprensión. Se volvieron hacia Kaname, sólo para encontrarle mirando fijamente a Ichiru con una mirada impenitente.

-Uh... ¿Quién?—Yuuki finalmente preguntó.

-¡Mi hermano!—Ichiru lloró –Yo sé lo que le hiciste! ¡Tú! ¡Demonio!

-¿ _Demonio_?—Juuri murmuró para sí misma, incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo Ichiru usaba palabras como esa?

-Ahora, ahora— dijo Haruka, tratando de calmar a su casi hijo—No nos adelantemos a...

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a embarazar a mi hermano!?

.

.

.

Vista de la Vida Nº 16: De como Shizuka convirtió a Zero e Ichiru en sus hijos.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*El título "40 pasos adelante, 51 detrás" bueno hasta ahora Zero ha vivido 51 veces su misma vida, las primeras diez veces había intentado apegarse lo más que podía a su línea de tiempo original pero poco a poco comenzó a perder el interés. Por lo tanto en su onceava vida cuando se despertó con su vieja mente en un cuerpo joven se dijo "A la mierda todo" e hizo lo que se le vino en gana, si quieren pondré retrocesos o capítulos entero que nos cuenten que paso después de ahí. Si restamos de los últimos 50 vidas que no hizo nada productivo para entretenernos se podría tomar esas diez vidas como un retroceso en vez de un avance, pero como técnicamente está volviendo en el tiempo eso no importa mucho… no sé si me explico, ya me revolví a mi misma.

.

.

.


	2. 1: La parca Dicta mi destino

.

.

.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo en este proyecto. Tenia planeado hacer una serie sobre viajes en el tiempo/dimensiones sobre todos nuestros (mis personajes favoritos, pero por el momento solo será este fic, primero tengo que terminar la serie de "Sus semidioses y sus odiseas"

Psd: Alguien me pregunto quién es la pareja definitiva de Zero, contestare con la verdad… La pareja oficial seria (técnicamente) KanameXZeroXYuuki. A veces se queda con Kaname o a veces se queda con Yuui o a veces simplemente no tiene la paciencia de soportar a ninguno, etc. Zero simplemente no puede decidirse por ninguno de los dos, pues aunque se a casado varias veces (en varias vidas) con Kaname lo sigue considerando un rival (en que? Ni idea, simplemente es algo que no puede dejar ir tan fácilmente) y Yuuki siempre será su primer amor, ha habido vidas en las que hasta an echo un trio.

.

.

.

* * *

Cap. 1: **_"La parca dicta mi destino"_**

* * *

Zero enserio quería llevar a su nuevo lacayo a su casa. Sin embargo eso no hubiera sido… conveniente.

Había sido un absoluto dolor en la parte baja el que su hermano y su amigo lo dejaran en paz, y esperar aún más que se fueran de una vez a la escuela, junto con papa Cross, para ir a por Rido y a ver… a cierta persona en específico; A la única persona en la que podía confiar que siempre, _siempre,_ sabría que mierdas estaba pasando en la línea del tiempo en la que se despertaba.

(Internamente Zero se había preguntado más de una vez si ella era la razón de sus viajes en el tiempo/Dimensiones, Lo-que-sea)

Katsue era extraña en más de mil palabras.

Junto con Cross y Shizuka, era una variable completamente impredecible. Eso y el hecho de que era técnicamente una bruja maldita; vampiresa de sangre pura que disfrutaba de joderle la existencia.

Aun así se preguntaba cómo era posible que no solo él y sus hijos (si estos nacían) volvieran en el tiempo junto con esta maldita bruja también.

Aun así le tenía un gran aprecio (por alguna desconocida razón que ni el mismo sabia).

Llegaron a una tienda destartalada en un rincón olvidado de la mano de dios en la parte más alejada del pueblo cerca de la academia, ni que decir tiene que un pequeño querubín con angelical presencia en compañía de un hombre más sexi que el pecado desato muchas habladurías. Lo más probable era que no durara mucho tiempo antes de que su hermano, Cross, su maestro (o peor aún; el bastardo sobre protector Kuran) se enteraran de lo sucedido.

No había pensado en cómo explicarle a Rido que tendría que vivir con su…(amiga? Aliada? Verdugo?) bruja personal y que técnicamente tenía 7 años.

Afortunadamente, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Rido se paró frente a la casa y frunció las cejas antes de asentir a Zero impresionado.

-Entiendo, como un ser divino debes mezclarte con tu entorno para evitar sospechas.

Rido estaba tan encantado con la aparición angélica de Zero y su introducción que hizo sus propias explicaciones. Fue muy práctico en realidad.

Al entrar a la tienda (de antigüedades y también era una botica, pero a Zero no lo engañaban. Esta era la guarida de una bruja. Punto.) se toparon con la imagen de una bella muchacha de unos, aparentemente, veintitantos años (más o menos) con el pelo blanco plateado (con algo de tonalidades castañas) y los ojos eran de un color desconocido, pues hasta ahora Zero no había podido verlos pues siempre estaban cerrados. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, ayuda por lo que parece ser un tipo de volantes de banda para el cabello con un largo mechón de pelo desatado en la parte delantera.

Llevaba puesto (como siempre) un vestido de terciopelo blanco y el color de las correas son un patrón de rombos. Incluso el collar que lleva en el centro está conectado con el vestido. Ella también llevaba un tipo de tela de coloración azul claro alrededor de sus brazos con guantes blancos que llegan casi hasta los hombros. Su expresión era sobretodo serena sus bellos rasgos que la marcaban como una sangre pura eran incluso más radiantes que los de una vampiresa normal (Y -Rido señalo para sí mismo- sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de un Kuran, pero también tenían ese toque angelical como las del ángel).

Katsue les sonrió cálidamente al entrar en la tienda.

-Ze-Chan, estás en casa, ¿quién es tu amigo?— Katsue sonrió a Rido, al parecer, completamente despreocupada con el extraño que Zero había dejado entrar en su casa.

Rido parecía sorprendido al verla antes de mirar primero a Zero y a Katsue con asombro.

-Era usted muy minucioso en esconder sus orígenes divinos.

Katsue se ruborizó ligeramente, halagada ante el asombrado rostro de Rido y su cumplido involuntario, Zero (a pesar de su gran experiencia de vida y de haber sido corrompido por el bastardo Kuran más de una vez –de alguna manera seguía manteniendo un poco de inocencia-) no entendió la referencia.

-Ustedes dos están a tiempo, hice el almuerzo.

Los tres fueron a la parte trasera donde estaba un claro departamento, se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina y comieron una simple comida de estofado y pan, ah! Y copas de sangre (si incluso Zero, pues sabía que era sangre de un sangre pura Katsue se negaba a beber de otra cosa que no fuera eso. Como Cazador al beber la sangre de un vampiro sangre pura este le daba más poder-lo único que quería saber era ¿de quien era la sangre y de donde la conseguía esta mujer?).

Hasta donde Rido sabía, estaba degustando ambrosía. Los sabores simplemente estallar en su lengua! Nunca había comido nada tan bueno. Se sentía tan honrado comiendo la comida de los Dioses.

(Sus papilas gustativas podrían haber sido un poco sesgadas considerando que no había comido nada en un tiempo muy largo.)

-Entonces, Ze-chan, ¿qué vas a hacer con Kuran-san? -preguntó Katsue quien (de alguna manera) miró al hombre sentado junto a ella con ojos hambrientos.

-Por lo pronto tengo que informarme, posterior mente planificar y prepararme para mi gran viaje, necesito salvar el mundo vampírico—el " _De nuevo"_ quedo suspendido en el aire _._ Katsue tarareo desentendiéndose del asunto, entonces una voz joven llamo la atención, sorprendiendo a Rido quien no lo había notado.

-Asegúrate de no exagerar, ah! No olvides que tu despertar será en aproximadamente ente tres semanas, vamos a preparar algunos "bocadillos" para ello y no te olvides de coger a Bloody Rose del armario—dijo el joven, Katsue asintió aprobando sus palabras, distraídamente, y todavía mirando con lentitud al apuesto hombre.

-De acuerdo Takeru—dijo Zero dando un ligero asentimiento al joven.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Takeru era muy guapo, de entre unos veintitantos años, su color del pelo blanco plateado con algo de tonalidades doradas y estaba en un estilo parecido al de Zero pero con más puntas hacia todos lados y con unos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda. Era muy parecido a Katsue, casi hubieran pasado por gemelos. Su rostro, sin embargo, tenía un defecto muy visible, con una cicatriz que cruzaba por su nariz. Llevaba puesto una gabardina de color negro y rojo, con pantalones vaqueros negros también con un collar con un crucifijo alrededor de su cuello. Lleva una camisa vino tinto con un cinturón marrón alrededor. Tenía una expresión por demás divertida y no dejaba de ver entre Rido y Katsue con una ceja alzada para después dar un asentimiento y que Katsue sonriera extasiada.

Rido estaba tambien en éxtasis. ¡Esto demostró que Zero era un ángel! ¡Ningún Padre y/o Madre dejaría que su hijo de 7 años saliera de casa en tal tarea!

Claramente se hizo una idea equivocada…

Eso y que nunca había conocido a Katsue y Takeru antes.

Por lo que Zero sabía. Takeru se fue de casa a la madura edad de 10 años para convertirse en un aventurero, fue muy exitoso durante muchos años y sólo se estableció –técnicamente, porque seguía yendo de aquí para allá- cuando Katsue entro en su vida. En cuanto a ellos, Zero estaba estableciendo sus pasos. Estaban muy orgullosos.

-¿Por qué no se queda Kuran-san aquí por la noche y lo informamos, para cuando vengas a recojerlo ya tendré tus "bocadillos" listos y Ze-chan no se olvides de mantenerte en contacto—dijo Katsue mientras deslizaba por la mesa un celular del tipo caro y unas llaves junto con un sobre manila que Zero sabia contenía todo lo que necesitaba saber superficialmente. Evito hacer una mueca, tendría que regresar otra vez para que le dieran aún más detalles pues esta información escrita, si caía en malas manos, sería fatal, si Katsue y Takeru lo estaban dando así era una clara invitación para que se fuera lo más pronto posible, no es que a Zero le importase, prefería no estar cerca de estos dos si se podía, cuando se acaramelaban eran insoportables.

-Seguro Tsue-Chan-Zero removió un poco de estofado hambriento. No había tenido la cocina de Katsue en años. Él se perdió completamente la mirada que Katsue y Takeru estaban enviando a Rido.

-Querido ¿Por qué no le enseñas la habitación de huéspedes a Kuran-San?—Katsue ofreció con entusiasmo. Ambos hombres consintieron con facilidad.

Cuando se fueron Katsue bebió lentamente su Té, en lo que a Zero respectaba eso significaba que tenía un máximo de 5 minutos para exprimir toda la información que pudiera.

-Así que… ¿Resumen?

\- Tus padres están vivos pero en coma, igual los Kuran mayores están vivos, la Princesita despierta, Ancestro devuelta, Intento fallido de Rido en contra de sus hermanos. Básicamente: **_Ellos_** no pensaron que todo esto volvería a su marioneta en una paria, a Rido lo han obligaron a dormir entre 5 sangre puras, dos de ellos ancestros. Nadie había esperado que Rido fuese tan poderoso, pero en lo que a nosotros respecta eso también está a nuestro favor, aun sí su fuerza es culpa de **_Ellos_**. Que hayas podido entrar en la mansión sin ser detectado por la asociación o el consejo es una hazaña encomiable, pero no quiero saber que sucederá cuando se den cuenta de que no está.

\- Mmm. Interesante. Y quienes fueron sus carceleros?

-Obviamente sus hermanos; que siguen enojados por el sacrificio de su hijo, su prometida; tu madre sustituta quien solo lo hizo porque estaba aburrida, y los dos ancestros fueron Kaname-sama; por razones que ya sabes y Shoto Izaya-sama… Este último lo desconozco, solo sé que Cross y Juuri fueron a pedir su ayuda.

-Ehh, extraño… Mi edad?

\- Universo alternativo?

\- Me estás diciendo o me estas preguntando?

\- Da igual, estas destinado a lo mismo, solo que con una variable extraña. La parca es misteriosa en sus acciones.

\- La parca y sus acciones me tiene sin cuidado, solo quiero saber porque yo?

\- _La parca dicta mi destino_ , es misteriosa en sus razones pero _así es como se ha tejido mi sino*_

 _-Tenéis al destino en un alto concepto, por cierto._

 _-Y vos?_

 _-Yo? Sabes soy escéptico en cuanto a previsiones del futuro… Incluida el mío._

\- Cuánta razón tienes, eres la perfecta encarnación acerca del efecto mariposa. Por mi parte nunca intervengo más de lo debido. Mi aleteo no es tan fuerte como el tuyo… Mira la hora, casi sale la clase nocturna bebes regresar ya.

\- Heck, esperaba durar más tiempo… bueno, me voy. Dejo a Rido en sus relativamente competentes manos—Zero se levanta lentamente, pero Katsue parece recordar algo y dice.

-Ah! Por cierto, creo que deberías ir por Senri.—Zero frunció el ceño antes de mirarla con una expresión confundida.

\- Para que quieres a su hijo?

-Me refería a su esposa—aclaro Katsue, Zero alzo la ceja consternado.

-Porque… exactamente?

-Rido y Mei se amaban profundamente, no me veas así que realmente lo hacían, pero **_Ellos_** necesitaban a Rido bajo su control, sin embargo él era incontrolable y si alguien podía hacer que Rido hiciera lo que ella quería esa era Senri Mei, esa noble tenía casi tanto poder como un sangre pura pues su abuela, y su padre lo eran, eso y que tenía a sus pies a un Kuran primogénito la convertían en una amenaza, y por lo tanto…

-En una poderosa aliada para nosotros.—Zero termino para que Katsue asintiera, el hombre en el cuerpo de niño suspiro pesadamente para inclinar ligeramente la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y despedida—Sabes? Debiste habérmelo dicho muchas vidas antes.

-Ahora, ahora… Donde estaría lo divertido en eso?

Cuando Rido bajo junto con Takeru (ligeramente ruborizado, pero Zero no se dio cuenta) le contaron que Zero volvería por el dentro de los próximos días y que tenía que prepararse para un viaje a un pueblo un poco alejado a recoger a alguien, Zero se despidió de los tres y sacó a Bloody Rose del armario, poniéndolo en una infantil mochila con forma de conejito donde tenía el celular y las otras cosas que le dio Katsue.

-Gracias Tsue-Chan, Takeru, Rido me contactare cuando pueda.

Rido asintió con un gesto de adiós a Zero que simplemente le sonrió a cambio. Rido se ruborizo ligeramente.

Más tarde esa noche, Rido fue visitado por los seres divinos mayores y fue bendecido.

Repetidamente, y en diferentes posiciones imaginativas.

De hecho, los seres de divina procedencia habían dejado una impresión increíble en Kuran Rido. El viaje a su redención estaba apenas comenzando y ya estaba impresionado, humillado y un poco adolorido. Rido no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tenía en mente Zero a continuación.

Algo extraordinario estaba seguro.

- _"Me pregunto si puedo hacer estallar el laboratorio de esos locos con ellos todavía dentro_."— pensó Zero alegremente.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake: Vista

Vida Nº…?: **En la que Ai es una niña precoz.**

* * *

-¡Madre, padre! ¡Por favor, permítame casarme con Ren!

Zero miró fijamente a su hija mayor, desconcertado.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Ai se sentó frente a sus padres con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

-¡Quiero casarme con Ren! ¡Por favor, dame su bendición!— repitió.

-No me importa mucho—dijo Kaname impasible. Zero se voltio hacia él con una mirada de pura traición. Ai se animó ante la aprobación de su padre.

-¡Gracias Padre!

\- Woah! ¡Espera!— Interrumpió Zero— Ai, ¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Qué trajo esto?

\- Por supuesto—respondió Ai como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo—Ren sigue haciendo amigos—dijo, escupiendo la palabra era si era algo vil, y su expresión antes agradable se torció en una mirada oscura.—Ya era bastante malo que Ru-Ni entrara -y lo tenga que aguantar- pero ahora todas estas molestas plagas quieren quitarme a Ren. Si Ren se convierte en mi prometido, no tendré que preocuparme por ellos.

Zero se quedó en silencio durante todo su sermón mientras Kaname tenía una mirada de aprobación y satisfacción. De repente, en un ataque de violencia, Zero se volvió y agarró un puñado de cara de Kaname y golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo de madera dura.

-¡TÚ! ¡POR TI, NUESTRA HIJA A ES ASI!

Calmamente levantándose para calmar al enfurecido peli plata, Kaname se apoderó suavemente de Zero para evitar que él se moviera violentamente.

-Ahora, ahora. Ten cuidado. Estás en un estado delicado ahora mismo.

\- DELICADO MI TRASERO! ¡ESTE ES TU FALLO TAMBIÉN!

-Creo que se necesitan dos personas para concebir a un niño, Cariño.

Ai observó a sus padres con paciencia. Un día, Ella y Ren podrían ser tan amorosos como sus padres. Recordando el rostro de Ren, pudo ver por qué su padre disfrutaba de la cara enojada de su madre.

Un rato después, una vez que Zero finalmente se calmó, él y Kaname se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa, bebiendo té.

-Ok, entiendo que quieres casarte con Ren, tu hermano, para que puedan quedarse juntos, pero no tienes que casarte para hacer eso. ¿Y todavía no eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas? Sólo tienes ocho años.

-Eh?

-No me refiero a tu padre y a mí—Zero aclaro ante la mirada de Ai—Bueno, Eso implicaría que estamos en una relación de compromiso de algún tipo - que no estamos.

-¿Oh?—Kaname levantó una fina ceja—Tú llevas a mi tercer hijo. Creo que el compromiso ha sido establecido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Zero lo miró en respuesta antes de aclarar su expresión y volviéndose hacia su hijo mayor.

-Me refería a los nobles y compañeros, Aidou, Kain, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Seiren, M hermano, Maria, Kaito y el resto son todavía buenos amigos míos.

Ai frunció el ceño y soltó un terc:

-No. Si no lo hago, Ru-Ni no dejará de pegarse. Además, Ren y yo ya compartimos nuestro primer beso.

-¿Hah?—Zero miró, atónito, murmurando para sí mismo—Mis bebes ya tuvieron su primer beso?

Viendo que Zerono iba a salir de su trance, Kaname se hizo cargo del interrogatorio.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-¿No es obvio? Desde que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, tenemos que casarnos.

El cuello de Zero se quebró cuando el se sacudió para mirar a su hija.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Tío Kai— respondió Ai—Dijo que teníamos que casarnos con quien sea nuestro primer beso. Ya que no queríamos casarnos con algún extraño, compartimos nuestro primer beso.

\- ¡Kaito!, ¡Ese bastardo!—Zero tembló en su asiento antes de levantarse abruptamente—¡Lo mataré!

Antes de que pudiera marcharse, Kaname le apreto la muñeca para evitar su escape.

-Cálmate, Zero. Piense en tu condición. Y además, ¿no está bien?

-¡No está bien! ¡Amigo o no, no le perdonaré por haber corrompido a mis hijos!—En este punto, los furiosos ojos de Zero estaban cargados de lágrimas no derramadas mientras sus hormonas salían de control—¡Lo destruiré a él y a sus estúpidas armas!

Con un suspiro indulgente, Kaname luchó suavemente y sin esfuerzo contra su no-esposo embarazado (como el insistió en su no-matrimonio) en su regazo y encerró su pequeña forma en sus brazos. Cuando Zero empezó a calmarse, Kaname parpadeó cuando recordó algo, y se volvió hacia su hija.

-Aunque no me importa particularmente, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien con casarte con tu hermano, tres años menor que tú?—Ai asintió decididamente

—Ren es Ren. Además, estará bien, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Crecerá ¿verdad? Creo que a la larga no le importará convertir en mi novio. Si él sigue siendo más pequeño que yo, tampoco me importa.

Zero resopló en el hombro de Kaname

.

.

.

En otra vida, se juntó con Kaname en una relación de _No_ -Matrimonio una vez más. Cuando en su primer embarazo Takuma le dijo que estaba esperando un niño y que dicho niño se sentía exactamente igual que Ren (su hijo menor) él no sabía si debía o no maldecir a la fuerza externa que lo enviaba en el tiempo por entrometerse en la vida de sus hijos.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Sino: Significa "Destino en la vida que no puede ser cambiado"

Esta parte de la platica de

 _"La parca dicta mi destino_ , _así se ha tejido mi sino*_

 _-Tenéis al destino en un alto concepto, por cierto._

 _-Y vos?_

 _-Yo? soy escéptico en cuanto a previsiones del futuro… Incluida el mío"_

Es una clara referencia a Piratas del caribe, en particular la platica entre Jack y Barba negra, en su versión de doblaje al castellano, por alguna razón me gusta mucho su forma de hablar.

.

.

.


	3. 2: La Conversión

**Honestamente esto pretendía ser humor y parodia y solo unos cuantos one Shot. Pero parece que no será así, mis amigos dicen que mi humor es (a veces) algo seco y negro si estoy de buen humor. Eso y creo que se establecerá como un Fic. En fin.**

 **Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los Oc son de mí, No sé qué escribí o si algo de esto tiene sentido porque sinceramente ya me perdí, a ver si toma camino dentro de unos capítulos, si quieren aparecer solo díganmelo yo los meteré como un Oc.**

 **Shrala, Sharala, Sharala.**

 **No tengo nada. ¿Qué escribo?**

.

.

.

2

La conversión…

El remolino de actividades que siguió a su regreso a la casa Cross fue…. Interesante.

Había regresado a la residencia del director antes de que cualquiera volviera, pero estaba bien, suponía Zero. Las únicas veces que se quedaban en casa era los fines de semana, los demás días técnicamente se la vivían en la academia; Cross en su oficina y los prefectos en sus rondas. El sábado dormían todos hasta tarde y hacían del flojo además de pedir comida a domicilio.

Hasta entonces (cuando Ichiru y Kaito regresaran por un breve descanso; una siesta de 30 minutos y una ligera comida) él estaba solo.

Era triste, se dio cuenta Zero (cuando descubrió más tarde ese día mientras tomaba un baño, las lesiones esparcidos por las diferentes zonas en su cuerpo) que a pesar de que su hermano (mayor esta vez) Cross y Kaito se preocupaban profundamente por el no eran capases de ver lo mal que le hacia el que le dejasen solo tanto tiempo.

Zero siempre tuvo la teoría de que volvía en el tiempo (o entre dimensiones) cada vez que una de sus contrapartes moría, ya sea por depresión, por soledad, por una dura pelea o por suicidio…

Pero nunca había tenido las pruebas para consolidar esa teoría. Cuando se despertaba en su cuerpo más joven siempre estaría completamente curado sobre lo que sea que le habría pasado. Pero las cicatrices siempre estaban ahí…

Esta vez, la sangre estaba ahí.

Al parecer se había cortado las venas. Le sorprendía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta (ni los vampiros ni los cazadores)

Se alzó de hombros.

Meh lo superaría.

(Hace tiempo se había hecho a la idea de la posibilidad, aun así la revelación era aún más chocante de lo que había pensado)

-" _No hay necesidad de vivir en el pasado!"—_ Pensó Zero mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ir preparando la cena _—"… Amenos no por ahora, claro está"_

Revisando distraídamente el refrigerador Zero pensó en que se le había pasado informarle a Katsue que intentara contactar a Arcangelo y Nico*, esos hombres a pesar de no ser ni vampiros ni cazadores tenían buenos contactos con ambos y eran poderosos (para dos humanos) serian de gran ayuda.

Bueno, pensó, Tenia informes que leer.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Antes de que pudiera realmente comenzar Zero necesitaba más gente de su lado.

Zero necesitaba a alguien fuerte.

Alguien en buenos términos con los vampiros y algunos cazadores.

Alguien a quien Zero podría manipular fácilmente y ser resistente a otras fuerzas externas.

Alguien impresionable.

Zero tenía la persona perfecta en mente.

Zero necesitaba... Ori.*

* * *

Ori POV

* * *

Un niño pequeño vestido de blanco y sorprendentemente angelical estaba mirando un cartel.

Normalmente, Ori no se habría dado cuenta, excepto que este niño estaba de pie frente a un cartel de ON/OFF (sus cantantes favoritos).

Algo, no sabía qué, lo llamaba al niño.

-¿Te gusta ON/OFF?— preguntó.

El niño se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, divertido.

-Podrías decirlo.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? -preguntó Ori con curiosidad.

- _"Si tan sólo pudiera volver a aquél momento otra vez, quisiera ser como tu sombra, y te podría proteger_

 _Y si el amanecer se interpone en mi deber, te pido que no dejes de confiar, ni dejar de creer_

 _Fue un brillo efímero, un muy breve estímulo, ilusiones que no lograron cuajar_

 _Después de tanto vagar, creo que al fin encontré el lugar al que puedo considerarlo un hogar_

 _Si se apaga la luz del sol, si el pecado prevaleció y el futuro no tiene salvación_

 _Si tuviera que escoger un lugar para fallecer, permanecería aquí donde ahora estoy"_

-Ese es sin duda su estilo, pero no recuerdo ninguna canción que tuviera esa letra— arqueó las cejas.

-¿En verdad?—El niño de pelo Plateado sonrió serenamente (Ori negaría hasta el fin de su existencia que se ruborizo). Inesperadamente, apartó la mirada en la distancia. Persiguió su mirada a un hombre vestido con una capa de color rojo sangre e inquietantes ojos heterocromaticos.

-Debo irme ahora Ori-san—Ori frunció el ceño, no le había dicho al niño su nombre— Me está esperando.

-Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- No estás listo para escucharlo— El niño plateado se alejó.

-¿Qué?— Pero el niño ya se había ido. Sólo la audiencia avanzada de Ori le permitió oír las palabras intercambiadas entre los pares en retirada.

-Perdóname por hacerte esperar, _Sámsara-Rondo_.

El niño y el hombre se alejaron. El hombre un paso detrás del niño.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

* * *

Siempre había creído que no mucho en esta vida valía la pena, salvo tal vez la música. El mundo estaba cambiando y no para mejor. Las misteriosas palabras del Niño Plateado habían alcanzado un acorde profundo dentro de Ori. Había escrito el orden exacto de las líneas que el niño le había recitado y lo había estudiado furiosamente buscando respuestas.

Si las palabras que el Niño Plateado había cantado eran verdaderas. Finalmente se estaban cambiando las cosas.

Ori tomó un profundo y tembloroso aliento.

Se había quedado mirando el cartel de ON/OFF, las palabras en el lado, Rinne Rondo, estaban casi grabadas en su cerebro.

Rinne-Rondo

Sámsara-Giro

"Samsara Rondo"

"sengsara"

 _Sufrimiento. Renacimiento._

Rondo

 _Danza en círculo. Volver a empezar._

Podría haber sido una coincidencia, excepto... el hombre envuelto en rojo sangre no había reaccionado cuando el joven lo había llamado así. No sólo eso, sino que la obvia deferencia que el hombre le había mostrado al muchacho era una señal de que algo mayor estaba sucediendo aquí.

Ori se llevó a vagar por dos semanas alrededor de ese lado de la ciudad en su tiempo libre, pero nunca vio una señal del niño Plateado o Sámsara-Rondo.

Hoy fue uno de esos días. Ori estaba sentado en un banco y una vez más fue absorbido por algunas de las cafeterías cercanas que tenían en la radio a ON/OFF, Ori estaba buscando significados escondidos en las canciones o pistas sobre el Niño Plateado.

-…ito de ON/OFF que ha alcanzado el puesto número uno en el top ten a una semana de su estreno. Disfruten… Rinne Rondo

-Rinne Rondo—Él repitió en voz alta.

 _"_ _El capullo pronto se abrirá, esa rosa blanca florecerá_

 _Pero en mi mente murió el recuerdo de la luz del sol_

 _Luz de luna, eres mi maldición, aunque a veces me das tranquilidad_

 _Eres dulzura y dolor y el rojo es tu color_

 _Como atrapado en un silencio sin fin_

 _va avanzando el tiempo sin trascender en mí_

 _Almas que en su camino hallaron el final_

 _han renacido una vez más_

 _Con tu sonrisa se disolvió la niebla en mi corazón, y aún así_

 _algo me refrena,_

 _algo de mi interior_

 _Hasta la puesta de sol_

 _tu sombra coincidirá conmigo_

 _Al caer la oscuridad sólo somos tú y yo_

 _El destino se encargó de mostrarnos que los dos_

 _somos un alma partida a la mitad_

 _Intentando comprender, preguntándonos el por qué_

 _nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad_

 _Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador_

 _y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin_

 _El latido del corazón es ahora igual en los dos_

 _¿Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador?_

 _Si nuestro destino es siempre vagar escudándonos en la oscuridad_

 _Vamos, bailemos un vals por toda la eternidad_

 _La luna siempre me acompaña en mi dolor, dulce compañera ha sido hasta hoy_

 _En mi memoria nebulosa aún está el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor_

 _Si tan sólo pudiera volver a aquél momento otra vez, quisiera_

 _ser como tu sombra,_

 _y te podría proteger_

 _Y si el amanecer_

 _se interpone en mi deber, te pido_

 _que no dejes de confiar, ni dejar de creer_

 _Fue un brillo efímero, un muy breve estímulo,_

 _ilusiones que no lograron cuajar_

 _Después de tanto vagar, creo que al fin encontré el lugar_

 _al que puedo considerarlo un hogar_

 _Si se apaga la luz del sol, si el pecado prevaleció_

 _y el futuro no tiene salvación_

 _Si tuviera que escoger un lugar para fallecer,_

 _permanecería aquí donde ahora estoy_

 _El destino se encargó de mostrarnos que los dos_

 _somos un alma partida a la mitad_

 _Intentando comprender, preguntándonos el por qué_

 _nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad_

 _Como el agua para la flor, la sangre es mi catalizador_

 _y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin_

 _El latido del corazón es ahora igual en los dos_

 _¿Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador?_

 _Esa rosa blanca florecerá, y sus pétalos nos inundarán_

 _La luz del amanecer cesará mi dolor_

 _Y si un día tengo que renacer, en tu corazón quiero florecer_

 _y nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad"_

¿Podría ser…?

Alguien se le acercó y Ori levantó la vista. Era el Niño de Plateado y de pie detrás de él obedientemente era el hombre de ojos heterocromaticos que al instante reconoció como Rido Kuran. El vampiro que supuestamente había sido puesto a dormir por la eternidad y que nadie, ni siquiera otros sangre puras (que no habían sido los que lo pusieron a dormir) podían despertar.

La epifanía golpeó a Ori como un saco de mierda de caballo.

-Samsara Rondo— Susurró de nuevo asombrado. Se arrodilló delante del divino niño.

-¿Por favor cuál es tu nombre?— Ori preguntó con reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Zero— el Niño Plateado le sonrió benignamente—y necesito tu ayuda Ori

-Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

La conversión de Ori _por_ Ori fue finalmente completada.

Realmente era más fácil para Zero cuando dejaba que otros hicieran el trabajo por él

.

.

.

* * *

¡NOO! ACE!

O… Vida Nº 27 (y un poco de la 26): Donde Zero lee el capítulo que dejo pendiente de Marinford.

Parte 1.

* * *

.

.

.

No era usual que Zero se quedara engatusado con la trama de un anime y/o manga, de hecho en sus primeras vidas nunca los toco. Pero después de su vida numero 16 (o era 19?) empezó a tomar un gusto por ellos.

Ahora mismo estaba en su lecho de muerte (Como llego aquí de nuevo?) Yuuki y sus hijos estaban a su lado (El antiguo* hace tiempo había pasado) Zero solo podía pedir una cosa…

-Ne…Ne…Necesito leer el siguiente capítulo de Marineford, por favor. Empecé el manga hace dos semanas y no he podido terminarlo ¡No me veas así Yuuki! ¡Es de vida o muerte! ¡Necesito saber cómo Luffy y Ace escapan de la Guerra!

Sus hijos se miraron entre ello, divididos entre la diversión y la pena, ellos fueron los que le habían adentrado al mundo de One Pice e iban actualizados con el manga por ello a Zero se le hizo muy sospechoso que se lanzaran esa mirada.

Yuuki, por otro lado, resoplo y rodo los ojos con una sonrisa cariñosa, incluso en sus últimos momentos Zero no cambiaba.

-Lo siento Pá, pero no podemos permitirlo.

-Sí, mi hermana tiene razón… Igual puedes leerlo más tarde. Solo cierra los ojos y descansa. Lo conseguiremos para ti.

Zero entrecerró los ojos ante la amabilidad tan desinteresada de sus hijos. Ellos normalmente eran manipuladores desvergonzados y sarcásticos como el infierno (los amaba, realmente los amaba pero vamos hasta el reconocia sus defectos)

-Solo duerme Zero.

Y con eso sucumbió.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama con su yo de 16 años, Maldijo en mil y un idiomas y juro vengarse de sus hijos y Yuuki cuando llegara la hora adecuada…

Por otro lado, podría leer finalmente su manga sin que se le resbalara de las manos por ser tan pesado.

Con una sonrisa estallando en su rostro normalmente estoico, Zero se levantó de un salto y con un remolino entro en la ducha y se cambió en menos de lo que uno pudiera decir "Super Nova"

Salió de la academia apresurado, había revisado el calendario y desgraciadamente había clases pero era muy temprano todavía, Meh igual casi siempre se saltaba las clases.

Llego a la primera (y única) tienda de Manga y anime que había en el pueblo justo a tiempo para que fuese abierta (abrían a las 7 de la mañana) Y como un niño hiperactivo con sobredosis de azúcar procedió a desalojar todas las estanterías que tuvieran algo que estuviera relativamente relacionado con One Pice y todos los tomos del manga. Al parecer todavía estaba en proceso de ser terminado y apenas iba en el arco de Dressrosa lo cual estaba bien para Zero, el quería ver sobre todo como le hacían Luffy y Ace para escapar.

Cuando llego al mostrador el chico (que debía reconocer era guapo) Le sonrió y le dijo

-One Pice ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo lo empezaste?

-Hace dos semanas—técnicamente era cierto—Me encanta, pero es una joda tener que esperar porque salga un nuevo capítulo del anime, estoy esperando hasta que lleve por lo menos unos 100 para comenzar a verlo.

\- Si, comprendo. Siento lo mismo ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?

-Obviamente Ace

El chico se quedó en silencio, Zero frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Ehh en que arco estas?

-Apenas voy en el comienzo de Marineford—un "Sssshhh" de parte del chico junto con una fea mueca provino del chico.

-No sabes lo que te espera. Son (inserte aquí una gran cantidad de dinero) en total. Pero por ser un Nakama te daré un descuento del 15 %

Zero se puso feliz, puede que tuviera mucho dinero. Pero obtener un descuento como ese era increíble.

Se le olvidaron completamente las palabras del chico. Tampoco noto como este deslizaba una copia extra del manga donde estaba **_ese_** capítulo en particular.

* * *

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

Zero llego a la academia y se encerró en su cuarto, nadie lo interrumpió, no era inusual que faltara a clases después de todo, pero sí que faltara a las rondas y el intercambio de clase.

Durante su salida al pueblo se aseguró de comprar todo lo necesario (Traduciéndose como Chucherías, helado, etc.) para así poder comer y seguir leyendo su manga en paz, el cual por cierto estaba entre sus manos.

Los efectos eran geniales, perfectamente dibujados. Era hermoso, sobretodo ver a los dos hermanos pelear espalda con espalda, y tan conmovedor ver a Luffy intentando recuperar ese pedacito de papel y ver como Ace se sacrificaba por su hermano interponiéndose entre Luffy y el puño Magmoso de Akainu…

…

..

.

Espera…

¿Lo que en el infierno?

Zero se puso tan rijido como una tabla y sus ojos se abrieron en Shock.

Ahora bien. Zero no era de esos Otakus (lo negaría hasta el fin de los tiempos) que lloraban en cualquier escena emotiva.

Pero demonios, La relación entre Ace y Luffy era tan parecía a la de el e Ichiru (en algunas vidas) que le recordó vívidamente todas esas veces que Ichiru se sacrificó por el haciéndole beber su sangre…

Así que no, no pudo evitar el desgarrador y sufrido grito de dolor que dejo salir cuando llego a esa parte en particular del manga de One piece

-¡NOOO! ¡ACE!—grito desconsoladamente mientras miraba con abierto horror la página de su manga recién comprado.

El grito desconsolado resonó por toda la academia, llegando a despertar a la clase nocturna y, aunque nunca lo admitirían, preocupándolos al extremo, todos y cada uno de las personas en la academia podían reconocer claramente la voz de Kiryuu Zero; el frio prefecto que si no fuera porque los vampiros sabían era cazador y no un sangre pura por su belleza, hace tiempo la mitad de ellos se hubieran ido a jurarle lealtad eterna.

Incluso Kaname se preocupó.

* * *

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

* * *

La Pobre Yuuki estaba sufriendo el infierno igual que los miembros de la clase nocturna, nunca se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era Kiryuu hasta ahora, Kaname también estaba entre ellos, preguntándose qué habría pasado con el prefecto de cabellos plateados.

El Mar de hormonas se estaba sobre excitado, Kiryuu no se interponía en su camino (con su legendaria belleza inaccesible para todos, incluso la clase nocturna) así que había, por supuesto, una oportunidad para poder hablar (manosear) con sus ídolos…

Claro hasta que un aura oscura y negra llego cerca de ahí, todos podían sentir la pesadez y desolación que traía el pobre alma en desgracia pero lo que los sorprendió era de quien venía.

-Z-zero?—pregunto temblorosa Yuuki, Zero levanto la mirada del suelo solo para ver con los ojos acuosos a la castaña. A todos se les paro el corazón por un segundo antes de que se acelerara como un carro en una carrera de "Rápidos y Furiosos"

Si los ojitos llorosos de Zero los sorprendieron, lo que paso a continuación, lo hiso aún más…

-¡YUUKIIIII!—grito zero mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y se lanzaba a abrazar a la castaña como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras murmuraba e hipaba algo acerca de _"Hermano" "Maldito perro" "¿Porque señor? ¿porque?" "Ya se fue mi Crush"_ entre otras…

Solo Kami sabia lo que le acontesia al joven. Lo siguiente era… ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

Pero eso es parte de otra historia.

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

.

* * *

*Antiguo: Zero tiene la maldita costumbre de llamar a Kaname por sobre nombres o apodos, sus favoritos son (como ya se sabe) Maldita sabandija, Jodida sanguijuela, Inútil chupasangre, bastardo Kuran, abuelo, ancestro maldito, antiguo jodido, ect.

*Arcangelo y Nico:Humanos, conocidos de Zero (en sus otras vidas) Despues pondre mas de ellos

*Ori: Es un Vampiro de Sangre pura, Ori es su apellido si quieren acepto sugerencias para el nombre, Casi no se sabe nada sobre el excepto que era prometido de Sara Shirabuki y mayor que ella y hastiado de la vida por lo que se dejó matar fácilmente. Y como yo tengo un corazón sangrante por los suicidas hastiados de todo decidí, bien ya saben… "Salvarlo" dejándolo en las competentes (¿?) manos de Zero.


	4. 3: Rojo

.

.

3

.

Rojo

.

.

.

La situación en casa era horrible.

Zero había olvidado (es que ya se le hacía costumbre, no fue su culpa, era solo un habito suyo pasearse con lo mejor de lo mejor-ya empezaba a sonar como el Kura bastardo-) que el fuerte aroma de los sangre pura se pegaba casi tanto como si un zorrillo te rociara con su olor característico y por más que te bañes y bañes sigues oliendo horrible y este olor no se quita a menos que te bañes en salsa de tomate.

Ese era el tipo de olor que tenía Zero para el fin de semana después de pasar tiempo descomunal con Katsue, Rido, y Ori.

Maravilloso.

Por tanto cuando el sábado por la tarde todos se despertaron (salvo Zero, él se había despertado hace horas) para disfrutar tener un tiempo en familia algo llamo la atención de los Cazadores más viejos (técnicamente, Zero seguía siendo mayor y más experimentado)

-¿Porque huele a sabandija aquí?—Pregunto Kaito con el ceño fruncido mientras Ichiru y Kaien dejaban de preparar la mesa y se disponían a oler mejor con sus narices, dejando que Zero se congelara justo al momento de llevar una cucharada del estofado que estaba cocinando a la boca para probar el sabor.

 _"_ _Mierda"_ Fue lo primero que pensó al ver a los tres girarse a verlo inquisitivamente, se olvidó de bañarse con las sales de para baño que Katsue había hecho para él, pues dentro relativamente poco tiempo su olor a vampiro iba a comenzar a ser constante tenía que cubrirlo, sobre todo con su ¨Despertar¨ próximo.

No quería explicar porque repentinamente se había convertido en un vampiro, de sangre pura para arrancar.

Mucho menos un "Antiguo"

Zero lucho contra el estremecimiento que recorría su columna vertebral. Los ojos de los cazadores estaban sobre el por lo que intento poner su cara más inocente, lastimosamente Ichiru lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto (o tal vez no, si el hecho de que Zero había entrado y salido a sus anchas de la academia y su cambio de personalidad de 180 grados eran una indicación.)

-Zero… ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

En una salvación divina alguien decidió tocar el timbre justo en ese momento, Zero se levantó raudo y veloz de la mesa chillando un "Yo abro" y corriendo más rápido que un correcaminos. Pero cuando se topó con quienes estaban del otro lado no pudo evitar pensar una sola cosa…

 _"_ _El Karma es realmente una perra"_

Frente a él sonrientes (y vivos, muy vivos) estaban Juuri y Haruka Kuran junto con Kaname, Shiki y Yuuki detrás de ellos.

Las cosas solo se ponían mejor y mejor.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Al parecer a Cross se le olvido el importantísimo detalle de que los Kuran fueron invitados a comer ese día y por ende los atraparon a todos en pijamas, desarreglados, sin sus armas y con un niño cocinando (cosa que no debería estar haciendo).

Por obvias razones esto a Juuri Kuran no le gusto ni un poco.

Mucho menos cuando se enteró, accidentalmente, de que Zero no iba a la escuela (no lo necesita, se lo demostró a Cross ese mismo viernes cuando paso con 100 un examen de decimo grado). Y entonces Yuuri se unió a su madre.

De todos los hombres en la sala Zero fue el único que se mantuvo firme e imperturbable frente a las dos terroríficas mujeres, ¡Hey! No por nada había ostentado el título de "Reina de los Vampiros" o "El Consorte real" en muchas de sus otras vidas. Intenten tratar con una Yuuki embarazada y un Kaname histérico, nada te perturba después de eso.

De alguna manera acabo obteniendo el respeto de todos los presentes solo por eso, no es que Zero lo supiera.

Alegando no querer una muerte por envenenamiento intestinal Zero se dispuso a terminar de preparar la comida, echando de su cocina a todos lo que intentaban entrar en ella.

Para cuando termino tenía un delicioso Dobu-jiru de Rape al Curry* y si no les gustaba también preparo un Aigamo a la Plancha con Especias*

Deliberadamente ignora la pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le recuerda que son unos de los platillos favoritos de Kaname y Yuuki y que quiere impresionar a los suegros.

Cuando presenta los platillos todos se quedan asombrados y maravillados (nunca antes habían escuchado de estos platillos), nadie sabía que Zero era tan buen cocinero, ni siquiera Ichiru que es su hermano (usualmente Zero prepara cosas simples como sopas Miso, oniguiris y tortas de huevo. Esto era completamente otro nivel.

El primer bocado es exquisito, uno tiene un sabor suave y cálido y el otro exhala masculinidad y elegancia que resuenan en lo más profundo del estómago de quienes los saborean.

(Zero no lo sabe pero es en ese momento en el que su culto fomento sus primeras bases)

Todo estaba bien, Todo era perfecto…

Hasta que alguien pregunto…

—¿Porque aquí huele a Rido?

Todos voltearon a ver a Zero quien solo suspiro de entre sus ropas saco un aparato extraño mientras decía…

-Muy bien préstenme atención, si pueden ver aquí….

Lo que sucedió de ahí en adelante no es algo que se deba contar.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

De todas las mierdas que Katsue le había contado a Zero, el que Rido Kuran (Ya sabes el Rido "Fucking" Kuran) amara verdaderamente a la Sr. Senri era básicamente la más estúpida de todas…

Claro hasta que lo vio en vivo y en directo.

Nunca pensó ver a alguien más acaramelado que los Kuran mayores en sus arrumacos. Eran tan asquerosamente dulces que te podía dar diabetes tipo dos y caries terribles en todos los dientes con solo verlos.

El liberar a Mei fue ligeramente difícil. Nada demasiado complicado solo un agotamiento de energía.

Pero cuando conoció a la señora Senri comprendió porque Rido se enamoró de ella. La mujer era más buena que el pan integral, pero también era increíblemente manipuladora y temible. Fue la primera vez en siglos que alguien aterrorizo a Zero de esa manera, pero le enseño que aún tenía que mejorar.

Ella se merecía todo su respeto.

Es todo lo que dirá respecto a ese encuentro.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Zero necesitaba el apoyo de los cazadores: Eran unos bastardos furtivos, engañosos y útiles. Necesitaba su confianza y su lealtad.

Iba a ser una batalla muy dura.

Zero podría ir a la presidenta, podría hacerse amigo de ella, y tal vez así conseguir el apoyo de los cazadores.

Por desgracia, la presidenta podía ser un comodín. A veces pensaba que era un vampiro sangre pura. A veces creía que era un anciano cazador en el cuerpo de un niño (no estaba tan lejos de la verdad).

A veces pensaba que estaba loco.

Sí, la Presidenta era un comodín.

Si Zero se acercaba a la presidenta de la manera equivocada, se necesitaría mucho para que Jinmu confiara en él. Encima de eso Jinmu* era raro.

Zero podría acercarse a la presidenta de la misma manera en tres ciclos diferentes y Jinmu reaccionaría diferente cada vez. A diferencia de Shizuka y Kaien, Jinmu no rodaba con la corriente, sino que luchaba contra ella (y abecés resultaba ganador) y, aparte, al contrario de sus padres adoptivos no lo tenía envuelto en sus dedos.

Esta vez Zero iba a hacer algo diferente. Iba directamente a por Jinmu.

Podía actuar misterioso como lo había hecho con Ori, pero Jinmu era demasiado inteligente para eso (sin ofensa Ori). Zero también podría convertirse en un ser divino, pero entonces habría demasiadas preguntas que Zero no podría responder. Había chantaje, pero Jinmu probablemente patearía a su diminuto y pequeño ser a través de la asociación de Cazadores. Zero realmente no era muy intimidante.

Afortunadamente, no necesitaba hacer nada de eso. Zero tenía el arma definitiva.

Conocía el pequeño y sucio secreto de Jinmu.

Oh, trató de negar esa parte de sí mismo, pero Zero lo había conocido durante siglos, había visto las señales.

Jinmu... era débil ante niños pequeños y adorables.

¿Y adivina quién se despertó con un cuerpo de tamaño pinta?

Zero rio maliciosamente.

Rido sonrió ante la adorable risita del niño. Realmente le sorprendió cómo Zero podía mantener su inocencia, incluso cuando se le encargaba una misión tan cambiante a nivel mundial.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Jinmu estaba agotado. La presidenta había hecho trabajar duro el equipo (sus tres pupilos) de Jinmu en las últimas semanas y no podía recordar la última vez que durmió más de 3 horas por noche. Ahora, las largas misiones habían terminado. Se había detenido por Aerith para comprobar sobre ella y ahora se dirigía de nuevo a la placa superior para obtener un sueño muy necesario.

Excepto que había un niño directamente en su camino.

Un pequeño niño de cabello plateado le sonreía. Normalmente, Jinmu sería capaz de resistir y alejarse, pero los brillantes ojos amatistas del chico brillaban etéreamente y sus mejillas eran tan apretujables. No le ayudó que su pelo ligeramente largo enmarcara su adorable rostro o que su ropa blanca aumentara su aura positivamente linda e inocente.

Jinmu tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás.

El chico lo vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Jinmu se estremeció.

El chico dio otro paso adelante y Jinmu dio otro paso atrás.

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por la mejilla del niño y Jinmu sintió que su resistencia desaparecía. Se adelantó y recogió al niño en un abrazo.

-No llores, por favor, no llores, ¿quieres ver algo bonito?

Zero bufó (pero pareció sorber su nariz) y asintió, parpadeando las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Jinmu lo llevó a un jardín hermoso tras una iglesia y lo sentó en un campo de flores.

Zero miró las flores con asombro. Se sentó en el suelo y cepilló un brote de flor sin abrir, que se abrió lentamente mucho a la conmoción del otro. En secreto, Zero también se sorprendió.

Exactamente, ¿qué le había pasado esta vez? Pero al igual que su Cross y Shizuka, Zero sabía cuándo simplemente rodar con la corriente. Provo con otro brote de flor y ocurrió lo mismo.

Jinmu por otro lado estaba teniendo una epifanía.

Jinmu no estaba seguro de si era la privación de sueño de las misiones de espalda con espalda o las características desorientadoramente adorables del niño, pero él estaba empezando a creer que fue puesto en esta tierra para ayudar a los niños como este pequeño.

¿Podría ser que Este niño era un Antiguo?

Una vez podría haber sido casual, pero dos veces? Jinmu no creía en la coincidencia.

Zero lo miró con ojos anchos, perdidos, amatistas, que gritaban que necesitaba ayuda.

La ayuda de Jinmu.

Era " _esa niña_ " todo de nuevo.

Jinmu estaba perdido.

-¿Me ayudarás a salvar el mundo?

Jinmu sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Zero finalmente tuvo su equipo. Después de algunas explicaciones de Katsue y Takeru (cuyas existencias lo habían sorprendido, mirando a Katsue casi con reverencia, había historia ahí), Jinmu estaba completamente a bordo.

Curiosamente, basta que ninguno de ellos cuestiono exactamente cómo iban a salvar el mundo. Zero estaba bastante seguro de que era porque Ori y Rido (y por extensión Mei) pensaban que era un ser divino, y Jinmu estaba acostumbrado a que algún misterio a fuera y en todo, o que todavía estaba cegado por la adorabilidad.

En el momento Zero y Ori estaban en su base secreta (la tienda de Katsue). Zero desplegó el paquete que recibió Katsue le había dado. Dentro había algunos aperitivos, un afilador de cuchillas, limpiador de pistolas y algo de dinero. También había un paquete más pequeño para Ori, pero Katsue le había dicho a Zero que no lo abriera.

Zero pasó el paquete a Ori antes de dar la vuelta para masticar algunas galletas. Ori miró su paquete con curiosidad antes de abrirlo. Un Baby Boll rojo sangre transparente o cayó sobre su regazo y sus mejillas se incendiaron. Se metió la ropa interior de encaje en el bolsillo antes de que Zero lo viera.

Mucho más tarde, este acto salvaría todas sus vidas.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

No hay omake hoy, Lo siento.

*Jinmu: Es un viejo Cazador de Vampiros gruñon y comparte la perspectiva con los cazadores de vampiros que no son de fiar.Él permanece fiel a la Asociación en lugar de los individuos en hacer su deber. Es mayor con una cara asustada y cabello claro.


	5. 4: Sobre el Ayer

Seré honesta, los finales son una mierda, no pase una materia y me iré a extraordinario ¿Qué tal? Estoy jodida.

* * *

.

.

.

4

Sobre el ayer

 _"A quien dices el secreto das tu libertad"_

-Fernando de Rojas, Escritor español-

.

.

.

* * *

Zero, en toda su infinita sabiduría, había olvidado un detalle.

Un pequeñísimo detalle.

Y ese es que los bastardos Kuran (si, ahora Yuuki estaba incluida) eran unos maniacos del control que querían tener todas las cartas para sí mismos, por lo tanto era obvio que cuando sintió una extraña presencia después de despertarse esa mañana maldijera en voz baja en mil y un blasfemias que eran cortas para todas las que sabia y se metió en el baño, almenos le dieron algo de privacidad.

 _—"¡Kuran Bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a enviar a Seiren! ¡Cabron!"_

Zero había aprendido hace tiempo a no menospreciar a esa familia de psicópatas, ni a matarlos en cuanto se le daba la oportunidad. Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero necesita a los representantes asiáticos de los locos Adams (Los Kuran, pues) para dar forma sus planes.

Lastimosamente estos parecían querer una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Desafortunadamente, la conversión de los también fue un No-No, hasta dentro de un poco de tiempo (has que supiera que tenía a Kaname comiendo de la palma de su mano y por el momento eso podría tardar). El hombre era dolor en el trasero, y cada vez que Zero se acercaba voluntariamente a él, algo salía mal.

Una vez, Zero terminó siendo un experimento de laboratorio.

Luego hubo ese momento en que Kaname terminó fusionándose con Rido.

Y otra cuando Kaname lo… Mejor no hablar de eso.

Sí, la conversión de Los Kuran estaba completamente fuera de cuestión.

Ahora, manipular a Kaname.

Esa era una cuestión completamente diferente.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

—Oye Ori-san, necesito tu ayuda.— Ori dejó de leer su novela y se animó, feliz de ayudar.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Te gustaría ayudarme a desaparecer ciertas personas?—Zero sonrió.

—¿La aniquilación de un clan de vampiros? ¿Asesinar una escuadra de cazadores?—Ori prácticamente brillaba.

—No del todo, pero no obstante importante

Con Zero torciendo la verdad, y el estilo dramático de Ori, Los Kuran no tenían oportunidad.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Seiren estaba confundida.

Primero Kaname-sama le había ordenado seguir al más joven de los Kyriuu ¿Por qué Kaname-sama pensaba que debía enviar a su más leal a espiar a un niño? Seiren no lo sabía.

Al menos hasta que comenzó a vigilarlo.

El peli-plateado era… desconocido. Aun no sabía como pero logro eludirla por casi 3 horas en las que estuvo buscando desesperadamente por todos los rincones del colegio, no paro hasta que lo vio entrando por las puertas de la academia cargando entre sus brazos a un gato negro con unas vendas en su pata derecha delantera mientras se despedía de un montón de niños que eran (probablemente) su amigos.

Eso no tenía sentido.

El niño no iba a la escuela (no lo necesitaba, era un genio y estudiaba por sí mismo desde casa), y tampoco se le había permitido sociabilizar con niños humanos (que no fueran de sangre cazadora) antes del incidente con Shizuka y después de eso lo habían mantenido alejado del mundo encerrado en la casa del director.

Hasta Seiren sabía que eso fue lo más estúpido que pudieron haber hecho ¡No se deja a un niño traumatizado solo en una casa por horas! ¡Que estaban pensando!

Idiotas, todos ellos.

Pero ese no era su problema, su lealtad y cuidado estaban con Kaname, además, el chico crecería para ser un cazador que odia a los Vampiros así que No-No.

Por lo pronto se quedaría vigilando al niño… Oh ese era el plan hasta que Takamiya y el Kiryuu mayor en una de sus rondas la encontraron y la sacaron a patadas de la propiedad, alegando que ser de día y que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Joder con ellos.

Tendría que tener más cuidado en el futuro.

Por el momento le informaría a Kaname-Sama lo acontecido, ahora incluso ella estaba curiosa sobre el menor de los Kiryuu.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Zero estaba tratando de replicar su tatuaje en unas hojas de papel, el sello era (una vez que se hacía correctamente) increíblemente bueno y estaba seguro de que lo tendría que utilizar en algún momento, pero hasta entonces solo podía intentar hacerlo, por décimo tercera vez el papel se mojó con la tinta (estaba utilizando un equipo de caligrafía tradicional) y se volvió a romper, Zero gruño cuando su pincel atravesó el papel otra vez.

Soltando un agudo chillido de indignación, lo tomo en manos y lo arrugo en una bola que después aventó del otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Así es! ¡Corre estúpida bola de cadáveres de Árboles y Tinta!

 _—"Se nota que el fracaso no es algo que le agrade."—_ Pensó Ori mientras lo veía desde su forma de Gato. Zero-Sama le había pedido la ayuda para deshacerse (aunque a largo plazo) de una persona que el mismo habría matado si hubiera tenido el impuso adecuado: Sara Shirabuki, su prometida, era una chica demasiado infantil y con demasiadas ansias de poder, realmente no le sorprendía a Ori que ella fuera una de los principales enemigos a eliminar. Ori disfrutaría inmensamente matarla, sobre todo porque no tenía ningún remordimiento en hacerlo.

Ah, las alegrías de tener una bendición Celestial.

Zero-Sama era un ser Divino que se preocupaba por seres tan inferiores como ellos. Debían estar agradecidos de que se preocupó tanto como para llegar a la tierra y eliminar las amenazas contra ellos.

Ori estaba más que honrado de servirle.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Gruñendo como un perro rabioso Zero refunfuño por no ser capaz de hacer el sello. Tendría que pedirse lo a Katsue o a Mei, hasta donde el sabia ellas eran las únicas buenas en ello. Superando desalentado agarro a Ori (quien estaba en su forma Gato cortesía de Katsue y rociado con un perfume que eliminaba su olor y presencia de sangre pura) y se puso a acariciarlo distraídamente, a lo cual Ori maulló contento y se acomodó mejor para empezar a dormitar.

Poco después se quedó dormido. Olvidando por completo maquillar su tatuaje o cubrir sus cicatrices.

Acto que lamentaría a la llegada de sus hermanos.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Por primera vez en siglos, Zero entro en pánico, y como tal dijo la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió.

—Yo ¡Me tropecé!

Los mayores lo miraron escépticos. Por supuesto, se tropezó, eso explicaba perfectamente bien todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo y el tatuaje en su cuello.

Se tropezó, Obvio.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Después de que Zero les dijera la debía ser descrita como la mejor mentira que pudo había inventado (en menos de treinta segundos) en toda su existencia tenia a Ichigru abrazándolo como una muñeca de felpa llorando a lagrima viva y prometiéndole que no volvería a pasar nunca más. Kaito estaba ahí junto a ellos apretando el hombro de Ichiro dándole fuerza.

Cuanto menos se hable de este incidente mejor.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Omake-Vida Nº 34: En la que Kaname no admite sus sentimientos

O… ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Quiero saber?—Haruka preguntó mientras entraba a su sala de estar. Sentados en el de la habitación estaban Yuuki, Shiki y Juuri. Habían traído una silla de la cocina y habían atado a Kaname con cuerdas, cables y cinta. Incluso se habían puesto cinta sobre su boca.

—Estamos tratando de hacer que Kaname admita que está enamorado de Zero.—Yuuki de cinco años, respondió mientras comía una galleta.

—Yuuki-Sama, el Joven Kiryuu está en camino hacia aquí.—Sayori dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. Ni siquiera parpadeó al ver a Kaname atado y Haruka suspiró.

Sayori vivía y pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, obviamente había afectado su personalidad al máximo.

—Gracias Sayori Supongo que significa que tenemos que acelerar esto.—Shiki dijo mientras hacía sonar su látigo de sangre.

—Digo que enfermamos a Ichiru con él—Juuri propuso, con un gesto final Kaname chilló a través de su mordaza cuando finalmente comenzó a retorcerse.

Haruka solo sus se fue hacia su oficina. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que intentar detener a su familia en sus locuras.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Omake 2 (Adelanto del próximo capítulo): Vida Nº 16-Como mantener a tu horda de Vampiresas felices…

O… Zero es todo un semental.

Zero había decidido que, en esta vida, se tomaría un descanso.

Por lo tanto, en cuanto se despertó y descubrió que tenía 15 años, preparo su maleta, tomo todo su dinero (y asegurarse de que el dinero que dejaron sus padres estuviera a salvo y disponible) y se fue volando de la academia asegurándose de borrar todas sus huellas para que no lo encuentren.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Katsue quien, bruja como era, ya sabía que llegaba y tenía todo preparado para él.

Antes de partir (Bélgic, su primer destino era Bélgica, siempre quiso ir a ese festival por el que eran tan famosos) Takeru lo detuvo y le entrego un libro titulado _"Como mantener a su mujer, Harem u horda de Vampiresas contentas…"_

Sonrojándose hasta las orejas, lo tomo con un agradecimiento y se fue…

No sabía cuan acertada fue su decisión…

(Esta vida es muy interesante por lo que tendrá un capítulo entero dedicado solo para ella, espérenlo próximamente)

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

Zero es un gran partidario de dejar que las personas saquen sus propias conclusiones después de un poco de orientación. Los Kuran no son rivales.


	6. 4,5: Vida Nº 16-Zero es todo un Semental

Editado 14/06/2019:

Hola lectores, E editado, un poco, este capítulo ya que me llamo la atención algo. Primero que nada, Gracias por el mensaje de "sayamairan", me di cuenta de que no puse las advertencias (Es una mala costumbre mía no revisar mis capítulos cuando ya los subo, intentare empezar a hacerlo. Dios, necesito un Beta). Verán, este Capítulo no es originalmente mío, es de una autora en ingles que me gusta mucho "Rorschach's Blot" de su fic llamado "Make a Wish", originalmente le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole permiso para que me permitiera traducir y adaptar ese capítulo para el fic como una de las vidas pasadas de Zero (aunque creo que no se me entendía bien, porque mi inglés para escribir es pésimo). El punto es que se supone debía poner que no era mío desde un principio. No sé porque no lo puse, si siguen mi fic de "Un semidios ninja" se darán cuenta de que cuando hago esta clase de cosas (que no es a menudo, sino una o dos veces con diálogos cortos como referencia, esta es la primera vez que tomo un capitulo), siempre es con avisos a la autora/o, de que no es mío y el fic del que lo saque.

* * *

Esta es La advertencia Original:

Han pasado años y por fin actualizo este fic. LOL

No me lo tomen a mal, simplemente no tenía tiempo para escribir.

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este es un interludio que, en su mayoría, no es mío. Verán, este capítulo ha sido adaptado de otro capítulo de un Fic en inglés (con traducción al español de "Devil Lady Hitokiri") del Fandom de Harry Potter llamado "Make a Wish" de la autora "Rorschach's Blot". Si tienen tiempo y no lo han leído, les recomiendo que lo lean, está buenísimo, casi hace que me atragante de risa varias veces.

Esta advertencia también será puesta al final del capítulo.* Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

.

4.5

Vida Nº 16-Como mantener a tu horda de Vampiresas felices…

O… Zero es todo un semental.

Parte 1

* * *

Zero había decidido que, en esta vida, se tomaría un descanso.

Por lo tanto, en cuanto se despertó, descubrió que tenía 15 años y que de alguna manera él era el gemelo débil a pesar de ser el mayor (pero aun así, su hermano no lo soportaba por ser _débil_ – _Duele, Quema, Lastima_ -) y decidiendo que no estaba de humor para soportar al idiota de su hermano y al Kuran bastardo, solo pudo hacer una cosa; preparo su maleta, tomo todo su dinero (y se aseguró de que el dinero que dejaron sus padres estuviera a salvo y disponible) y se fue volando de la academia después de borrar todas la s huellas u olor que pudo haber dejado detrás para que no lo encuentren, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir lidiando con esas mierdas habituales de casi todos los mundos, muchas gracias.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Katsue quien, bruja como era, ya sabía que llegaba y tenía todo preparado para él.

Antes de partir, Takeru lo detuvo y le entrego un libro envuelto en papel de regalo, cuando lo abrió lo primero que capto fue la sugestiva portada y después el Titulo que decía _"Como complacer a su mujer, Harem u horda de Vampiresas y tenerlas contentas…"_

Sonrojándose hasta las orejas y no sabiendo muy bien que es lo que Takeru intentaba decirle, lo tomo con un agradecimiento y se fue. Lo revisaría mañana… si, mañana.

No sabía cuan acertada fue su decisión…

* * *

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

Zero decidió que se pasearía por Europa. Había, sobretodo, un festival de música electrónica al que quería ir, solo por el placer de asistir a un evento tan grande como ese, además de otros increíbles y desconocidos festivales de los que había oído hablar por ahí, como la Tomatina de España, el Campeonato Mundial de guitarra de aire en Finlandia, el Campeonato Mundial de Buceo en Pantanos en el País de Gales, o el Festival del queso rodante en Reino Unido. Durante el camino Zero salvo a un par de vampiresas francesas de una horda de niveles E de nombres Adelaide y Charlotte de la familia Beaulieu. Cuando estas le pidieron su nombre para agradecerle, el solo dijo con cansancio la primera barbaridad que se le había ocurrido a Katsue poner en sus documentos falsos como su nombre: _Roze Dela Tempesta._

Zero llegó a una plaza vacía de la ciudad y miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de los negocios parecían estar cerrados, pero una de las tiendas parecía estar abierta. Zero lo miro con recelo pues parecía, sospechosamente, una copia idéntica de la tienda de brujería de Katsue. Calculando que tendero sabría de un lugar adecuado para conseguir una habitación, Zero entró. Sonó una campana cuando Zero abrió la puerta y desde el fondo de la tienda oyó un murmullo

—Solo un momento—Zero, inseguro solo dio un _Hmm_ como respuesta—Ahora bien—sonrió el tendero— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Sr…?

—Tempesta— sonrió Zero—Esperaba que supiera de un hotel o de algún otro lugar que en el que pueda conseguir una habitación.

—Viniste un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba—el hombre se encogió de hombros—Pero todavía tienes tiempo, toma asiento... no será largo.

—Gracias—Zero se sentó, contento de que el tendero estuviera organizando un lugar que se quedara—Hace cuanto tu…

La campana en la puerta principal sonó, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Zero y entraron varias figuras envueltas en una capa.

—Justo a tiempo—sonrió el tendero—Tengo sus suministros listos, ¿quieres pagar ahora o te envíe una factura?

—Mándennos una factura— respondió una joven voz femenina.—Me sorprende que no este solo, por lo general tratan de evitarnos.

—No es de por aquí—respondió el anciano.—No es un mal tipo sin embargo.

—¿Oh?— La mujer se volvió para mirar a Zero sentado—te ves familiar.

—Tengo ese tipo de cara—Zero sonrió nervioso mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, que había hecho crecer hasta la cintura por una poción de Katsue.

—Es el salvador de Adelaide y Charlotte— habló otra voz femenina.—Lo reconozco por sus fotos...

—¿Por qué estás aquí Roze?— La mujer principal dio una sonrisa invisible.

—Puedes ver a través de mi disfraz ¿eh?—Zero suspiró—Mi tren tuvo un accidente.

—Ah así que era el tren de hace rato—asintió la mujer.—te estás quedando?

—No estoy seguro—Zero se encogió de hombros.—Por lo pronto el señor me iba a buscar un lugar quedarse

—Entonces debes quedarte con nosotros— la mujer resolvió el asunto.—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el salvador de nuestras primas.

—No me gustaría ser una carga— sonrió Zero.

—No es una carga, insisto en que te quedes con nosotros— mujer le tomó la mano—nuestros primos nunca nos lo perdonarían si te dejamos ir y quedarte en una posada sucia cuando pudiste haberte quedado con nosotros.

—Bien— asintió Zero—No quisiera causarle ningún problema.

—Para nada, será todo un placer.

* * *

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

* * *

Zero se quedó con sus nuevas amigas durante varios días hasta que, finalmente, después de un largo adiós, logró dejar su hospitalidad y continuar con sus vacaciones.

Tambaleándose hacia la ciudad, Zero caminó hacia los negocios abiertos más cercano caminó dolorosamente hacia la barra.

—Buenas tardes— saludó el cantinero.—¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Sí—la mandíbula de Zero estaba apretada de dolor—Voy a necesitar a un doctor de algún tipo.

—Soy un médico— dijo el hombre al final del bar—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Creo que podría haber roto algo en mi cintura— respondió Zero en un silbido—Y estoy un poco mareado.

—Cantinero ¿tienes un lugar en donde pueda revisarlo? La clínica está cerrada.

—No es el lugar más reservado, pero este cuarto servirá—Dijo guiándolos a un cuarto, que solo estaba dividido por una finas puestas de papel.

—En un momento— el sanador cuando lo hiso acostarse en una mesa, al cabo de un rato frunció el ceño con concentración.—Tienen razón sobre el dolor en tu cintura, parece que tienes varias grietas finas en la pelvis.

—Oh—gimió Zero—¿Qué pasa con el hecho de que me siento enfermo?

—Deshidratación— respondió el Medico. Mientras escribía en una hoja—Bebe estos suplementos y aplícate este ungüento por dos semanas y estarás bien.

—Gracias, ¿Cuánto es?

—Está bien, déjalo así

—Gracias—Zero tomo la hoja y la guardo en su chaleco, mientras salían, pregunto al azar—¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo organizar el transporte hacia la capital?

—Justo aquí—dijo el barman—Al lado es una agencia de viajes, pero me hago cargo de ellos de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—(Insertar cierta cantidad de dinero)—el cantinero se acercó a su computador (que Zero no había visto) y tecleo de forma rápida, después imprimió unos boletos y se los entrego—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No— respondió Zero, aceptando los boletos y entregándole el dinero

—Gracias— el camarero sonrió aceptando el pago.—Que tengas un buen viaje.

—Gracias—Zero logró una sonrisa débil justo antes de salir

—¿No fue ese el tipo que se fue con ese grupo de Vampiresas nobles hace unos días?—Uno de los clientes del bar al azar preguntó en voz baja.

Los ojos se ensancharon cuando los hombres consideraron la pregunta y el bar quedó envuelto en silencio hasta que el camarero se relamió los labios y preguntó

— ¿Cuáles son sus lesiones?

—Como ya he dicho—El médico le habló al grupo fascinado, sin importarle su voto como médico sobre la confidencialidad del paciente, con su voz llena de asombro—pelvis agrietada y un caso severo de deshidratación.

—¿Cómo crees que sucedió eso?— El barman preguntó en voz baja.

—Muchas formas, por ejemplo— los ojos del médico se abrieron de par en par—No puede ser...

—¿No quieres decir?—El cantinero parpadeó—no puede ser humano, pero no se sentía Vampiro tampoco, tal vez ¿Cazador?.

—¿Alguien consiguió su nombre?— El medico preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Tempesta— un anciano habló desde el fondo de la habitación—Cuando visitó mi tienda, me dijo que se llamaba Roze Dela Tempesta.

Los clientes del bar estaban congelados en estado de shock, sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Todos los vampiros en el bar habían escuchado sobre el misterioso Sr. Dela Tempesta y todas sus grandes hazañas. Como su cuando jugueteo a toda una escuadra de Cazadores en China, cuando asesino al tiránico vampiro de sangre pura en Barcelona, haber enamorado a las hijas de la familia Beaulieu o como aniquilo el solo varias hordas de niveles E.

—Bueno—el cantinero se humedeció los labios—Supongo que tiene sentido, si alguien sobrevivir a un harem de Vampiresas Nobles, tendría que ser el misterioso Sr. Dela Tempesta.

* * *

— Buenas tardes señor— un hombre uniformado saludó a Zero a su llegada—¿Es este tu destino final?

—No—Zero todavía se sentía un poco cansado y dolorido por su tiempo con las vampiresas nobles, ¿Quién diría que eran tan activas? Pero de nuevo, no había convivido mucho con los vampiros del circulo interno del bastardo Kuran mucho tiempo.—Moscú.

—Si quiere, puedo arreglar eso señor

—Eso estaría bien— asintió Zero—¿Cuánto cuesta?

— (insertar aquí cierta cantidad de dinero)—sonrió el hombre

—Bien— Zero pagó por el pasaje, en tren—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que salga?

—En media hora estarás en camino

—Gracias— Zero sonrió débilmente.

* * *

Zero no disfrutó el viaje a Moscú

—¿El propósito de tu visita?— Una mujer de rostro liso con un uniforme monótono pregunto con tono de pizarra.

—Encontrarme con un viejo amigo— bostezó Zero

—¿Tu nombre?

—Dela Tempesta—bostezó Zero de nuevo.

—¿Nombre de pila?

—Roze— sonrió Zero, que poca originalidad de parte de Katsue.

—Puedes pasar

—Gracias

—Zero levantó su cuello mientras cruzaba la puerta de entrada.

Detrás de él, la mujer colocó tranquilamente un letrero de "próxima ventana" y se fue informar a su supervisor.

* * *

Zero sacó el Celular de su bolsillo y encontró un lugar tranquilo para conversar.

—¿Arcangelo y Brown, y Alex?—llamó a la pequeña llama—¿están ahí?

—Estoy aquí, señor Roze— sonrió Arcangelo—Gracias a su generosidad en la promoción los talentos de Alex, podremos encontrarlo más pronto que esperábamos

—Genial—sonrió Zero—¿Que tan pronto?

—En algún momento después de la hora local—sonrió—Podríamos llegar allí en tren pero nos pareció prudente ir despacio a la batalla

—Lo que quieras—Zero asintió.—Estaba planeando pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí, llegas temprano, entonces creo que tendré más tiempo para visitar algunos otros lugares

—Excelente— asintió el profesor—Si pudiera hacer una pequeña sugerencia...

—¿Qué es eso?—Zero sonrió.

—¿Por qué no viajas con Brown, Alex y yo?—Arcangelo sonrió ampliamente—planeábamos pasar uno o dos meses para una expedición prolongada de Vacaciones.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?—Zero se encogió de hombros.

—El Cairo—el profesor sonrió ampliamente—Después de eso, donde sea que quieras ir, los chicos y yo no tenemos preferencias

—Suena bien—asintió Zero—Pasaré el día mirando por la ciudad y nos encontraremos esta noche

—Nos vemos entonces— Arcangelo sonrió por última vez antes de cortar la llamada

—¿Ahora cómo voy a pasar el día?—murmuró para sí mismo. Encogiéndose de hombros Zero salió por la puerta principal para llamar a un Taxi.

—¿A dónde?—El taxista preguntó en un tono desinteresado.

—Muéstrame por la ciudad—sonrió Zero—Quiero ver cualquier cosa que creas que me interesaría

—¿Puedes pagar?

—Y dar propina muy buena— sonrió Zero—No tengo mucho tiempo en la ciudad y quiero disfrutarlo

—Si puedes pagar— el hombre asintió.

Zero y su conductor pasaron varias horas recorriendo la ciudad, vio cosas que haber imaginado haber visto en su primera infancia y que no había podido disfrutar en otras vidas y se deleitó con la atmósfera de la ciudad.

—Gracias—Zero se reclinó en su asiento—Solo hay un lugar más que me gustaría visitar entonces me gustaría encontrar un buen bar

—¿Dónde?

—Quiero ver el edificio amarillo en Lubianka— sonrió Zero

—No hay problema, no es tan lejos— El conductor asintió.—Después de eso, sé de un bar bueno, muy elegante

—Gracias— sonrió Zero—Dime cuando estemos allí

—Estamos allí— asintió el conductor—Como dije, muy cerca. Mire hacia la izquierda

—Guau—Zero negó con la cabeza, verlo en la televisión no hacía justicia al antiguo edificio—Nunca esperé verlo así, no parece lo mismo sin la estatua frente a él.

—Es un poco extraño—El conductor estuvo de acuerdo—¿el bar ahora?

—Sí—asintió Zero—Tengo un poco de tiempo para matar, y no puedo pensar en una m manera de matarlo

—Pasarán unos minutos hasta que lleguemos— ofreció el conductor—Relajarse—El conductor detuvo la cabina frente a un edificio poco llamativo—no parece mucho. Pero por dentro, es muy elegante

—Gracias— Zero sacó su billetera—¿Tiene alguna moneda en la que le gustaría recibir pago?

—Dólares estadounidenses—sonrió satisfecho el conductor—Si es posible, si no...

—No hay problema— entregó unos billetes de dollar—Gracias.

—Diles que Sergey te trajo— el conductor se encogió de hombros—Me dan una tarifa de búsqueda por traerlo

—Bien—asintió Zero.

—Adiós—el conductor subió la ventanilla y salió corriendo.

Zero caminó a través de las puertas dobles del edificio y fue detenido por un hombre elegantemente vestido con un traje oscuro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Sergey me dijo que este era un buen lugar para tomar un trago

—¿Nombre?

—Dela Tempesta

—Yo... ya veo—asintió el hombre del traje oscuro—Te ha estado esperando, mesa en la entrada trasera.

—Ok—Zero se acercó a la mesa trasera con cautela.

—Siéntate—el anciano en la mesa asintió—Te estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué?—Zero echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación.

—Porque conozco a una bruja y a veces me dice cosas— el anciano se encogió de hombros—Así que siéntate y diviértete.

—Gracias—se sentó Harry—¿Señor?

—Vania*— el anciano sonrió fríamente—Toma un poco de vodka, les pedí que sacaran botella de Posolskaya y no quiero tomarla yo mismo

—También me gustaría conseguir algo de comer si puedo—Zero aceptó el vaso.

—Haré que traigan algo— el anciano se bebió el vaso y se sirvió otro.

—Gracias— Zero se bebió el vaso—¿Por qué querías verme?

—Para darte esto—el anciano le entregó un libro de cuero desgastado—El mejor momento del desertar el poder de un Sangre Pura es durante el invierno, pero se puede usar todos los días del año

—Gracias—Zero aceptó el libro.

—Les debía un favor— el anciano se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias de todos modos—Zero sonrió.

—Disfruta de tu noche— el anciano se puso de pie—Me temo que debo irme.

—Adiós—Zero levantó su copa a modo de saludo—Y que tengas una agradable velada

—Lo haré—asintió el anciano.—Y gracias señor Tempest.

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

*Esta es la segunda Advertencia y recordatorio de que la mayor parte del capítulo no es mio. Es de un Fic en inglés (con traducción al español de "Devil Lady Hitokiri") del Fandom de Harry Potter llamado "Make a Wish" de la autora "Rorschach's Blot". Si tienen tiempo y no lo han leído, les recomiendo que lo lean, está buenísimo, casi hace que me atragante de risa varias veces.

* Vania es un diminutivo de Iván.


End file.
